Pokémon: Region Convergence Tournament
by ZorCario
Summary: When trainers from all regions come together, some of the most explosive and hysterical battles occur! Who will become a Pokémon world master?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!**

"N, you son of a-"

"Just consider it Black, you know you could win."

The green haired pokémon trainer looked up at me with endearing eyes.

"You know puppy-dog-eyes won't work on me."

"Please, Black, just consider it?"

"Explain it to me again."

"It's called the league convergence tournament, and the winner becomes the only pokémon world master. To enter one needs to have at least ten gym badges, and they cannot all be from the same region; they have to have defeated one elite four member from two different regions; they also need a coach that has at one point been a champion, elite four member, or gym leader, even if the entrant is or has been one of those things. And you, Black, can win it all."

"I doubt it," I said, "It sounds like only the best of the best will even be entered."

"Yeah, but you have me as your coach," N gloated.

"I'll consider it, but don't get your hopes up."

"Yes!" N yelled, punching the air. He wasn't usually this excited. He definitely wasn't the mysterious stranger he had been when I had first met him. "I'll send them your application right away!"

"But I haven't-" I said, but he was already gone. I sighed and shook my head.

I thought about how I got to this point, refusing tournament challenges. I was originally from Unova, born in Nuvema town. I travelled throughout Unova, defeating team Plasma, my friend Cheren and N, who had become champion. I was happy being the strongest trainer around, but there was this emptiness. I traveled to Sinnoh and Kalos, stopped Team Galactic and Team Flare in their tracks, and became champion of two more regions. However, Cynthia soon reclaimed her place, and when I popped by Unova I got the nasty surprise of being defeated by Iris, who had far surpassed Drayden. I then went to help Looker in Kalos, stopping Xerosic's plot and befriending Essentia/Emma. Then, Iris called on me to help her with Plasma crisis two. I went undercover with a international police agent named Hugh, who bore a grudge against Plasma because they had stolen his sister's Purrloin. N helped me out of a tight situation during that (Ghetsis was going to kill me) and we've been bros ever since. After that, I gave up battling (near death experiences can drive away passion) and became a breeder for hire. Recently, N came back to me begging me to enter this tournament. I guess I agreed?

**I know this chapter is a little short, please bear with me. The next chapter will be much longer and start the preliminaries of the tournament.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here begins the tournament, after some more explanation. Enjoy! **

**For reference: Black's Pokemon used in this chapter: Jeremy (Crustle), Talonflame, Peter(Sigilyph), Bo(Emboar)**

"How many trainers do I have to battle right of the bat, N?" I asked. The noise of the trainers and there coaches chatting made it hard to hear.

"You're worrying about that already? Just look out the window and enjoy the view, Black." I quickly looked through the airplane window and then back at N.

"There. I looked. Now answer my question," I demanded. N rolled his eyes and flicked his hair, mussing up his green hair even more than it already was. I wondered how he could do that without his hat falling off.

"Fine. Tomorrow starts the preliminaries. This whole tournament is elimination, so you can't lose once. If you continuously win then you could battle three times today and twice tomorrow."

"What's the format?" I asked. I figured it started three on three in a single battle, but I wanted to be sure.

"The oddest I've ever seen," N replied, "In the preliminaries it's two on two, single battle; in the quarterfinals it's… odd."

"Don't you dare leave me hanging, N."

"You can use as many pokémon as you want, but only one at a time. The first to knock out one of their opponents pokémon wins."

"I've never heard of that."

"That's why they used it, Black."

"What are the semi-finals and the championship round?"

"Normal six on six single battles."

"At least there's something familiar," I sighed, and the plane started it's descent.

I walked through the tournament lodging complex with N. "This were we part ways," he said as we came to a split in the hallway. "I have to go to the coaches lodgings, and you have to go to the trainers quarters."

"I'll Xtranceiver you later bro," I said, and I walked off to my room assignment to find out who I was bunking with.

The room was sparse, painted royal blue with two bunk beds, one labeled "Boys", and one "Girls". Sitting on the bottom boys bunk was a male (duh) teenager with spiky-ish hair and a black parka. "Hi, I'm Black," I introduced myself. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blue," he said. We shook hands. I climbed up to the top bunk and sat there, waiting for the girls. The door opened, and a girl in large white hat, red shirt, pink hoodie, and yellow and black short-shorts walked in. Blue nodded to her.

"Hello Crys."

"Hi Blue," she responded.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Me and Blue were part of the gathering of trainers who fought the masked man in Johto. Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"I'm Black. Nice to meet you," I said.

"Ditto," she replied. The door opened, revealing the final occupant of this room.

"Hello everybody!" Iris yelled. I groaned. "Hey, it's Black!" Iris yelled, "Long time no see!" Blue and Crys looked stunned by all the noise.

"Hi, Iris," I managed.

"Black, didja see? We're in the same preliminary group! I'll be able to crush you quickly!" she proclaimed. I did see that, but I hadn't imaged she would be staying in my room. Me and her were in preliminary group E. Blue was in H and Crys in C. I had checked the eight groups on the plane. The winners of the groups were the only ones in the quarterfinals.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" I groaned. Crys kicked an empty pokéball at the light switch, and the room quieted.

I woke to a harsh light and bird pokémon chirping. Wherever this island was, it was noisy in the morning. I slid out of bed. The other trainers were blinking and sitting up. As soon as Iris realized she could make noise, she did.

"Wow it's a great day can't wait to win all my battles no way I'm gonna lose OMG I want breakfast lets go!" She ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes. Blue and Crys just looked dazed. As I was walking down the hallway my Xtranciever beeped. I saw the green haired face of N.

"Sup bro?" he asked, "Meet me at breakfast!"

"N…" I started to say, but he had already hung up. I sighed and entered the cafeteria.

Over waffles, N and I discussed my strategy. I could see many other trainer and coach pairs doing the same thing.

"I already know what two pokémon you should use today, Black."

"How could you know already?"

"This combo doesn't give away too much information about you, and is good for getting a win. Hopefully, you'll only have to use the first pokémon, Jeremy the Crustle."

"Who's my opponent?" I asked. A lot could depend on this, so I wanted to know.

"A trainer from Sinnoh named Diamond. His coach is named Pearl, and Diamond is also a coach for Dawn Berlitz."

"I know her," I noted. I had battled her before, and I felt confident that I could beat her. First, however, I had to beat this Diamond trainer.

"Arena Q's third match today is… Black vs. Diamond!" the announcer announced. "Begin!"

"Go, Jeremy!" I yelled, flinging the pokéball. Out of the bright white light came the stone home pokémon, Crustle. The opposing trainer took out his pokéball.

"You can do it Tru!" he proclaimed. His pokémon was a Torterra.

"Use your sturdy/shell smash combo, Black," N said through my earpiece.

"Right," I responded. The plan was to use shell smash to raise my stats, and then take the next attack with my sturdy ability. After that, I would use my superior stats to sweep. "Use shell smash!" I commanded. Jeremy smashed its own shell to bits, increasing its speed and attack power.

"Tru, use earthquake!" Diamond ordered his pokémon. The stadium rumbled with the power. However, my Crustle was still left standing. Its sturdy ability worked! The other trainer looked at me with newfound respect. I was going to win!

"Use x-scissor!" I yelled. Jeremy leapt at the Torterra and slashed his claws against its head, dealing a lot of damage.

"Finish him with earthquake!" Diamond commanded.

"Hide in the tree, Jeremy!" Jeremy scurried up the Torterra's head and body and hid in the tree on its back, safe at the epicenter of the quake. "Now, catapult yourself up and come down on its head with a x-scissor!" Jeremy/Crustle jumped out of the tree and scored a direct hit on Torterra's head, knocking it out. Diamond recalled his Torterra into his pokéball. He took out his second pokéball and threw it.

"Go, Reg!" he yelled. A massive pokémon came out of the pokéball, but it was moving slowly.

"Get it while it's in slow start mode, Black!" N commanded me.

"Right," I affirmed, "Use rock slide, Jeremy!" The Crustle flung the broken pieces of its shell at the Regigigas' head.

"Use earthquake, Reg!" Diamond yelled. However, the falling rocks caused the Regigigas to flinch. "No!"

"Yes! Now, finish him with x-scissor!" Jeremy/Crustle slashed the Regigigas, knocking it out. I had won the first preliminary round.

**Was this one long enough? :) The next chapter will come within 2-3 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to mix anime and manga for Dawn's character, I used pokémon from both. Enjoy!**

During lunch after my battle against Diamond N and I discussed strategy for my battle against Dawn Berlitz this afternoon.

"The pokémon she's using are Empoleon and Togekiss," N informed me.

"Tricky combo," I said, then I realized something. "How do you know that, N?" I gave him an accusing glare.

"Um… I might have spied on her conversation with her coach. But Diamond stole my strategy papers, so he knows some of our possible strategies." I shook my head in disgust.

"Diamond's her coach, right?" I inquired.

"He was, but when he lost he decided to step down and Cynthia became her new coach."

"I'm fine with Cynthia doing anything as long as it's not battling me," I said.

"Don't worry, she's not entered," N assured me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked off to the bunking room, praying that Iris wasn't there.

She wasn't. Luckily. Praise the lord I can have some peace for once. Blue, however, was there. He nodded to me as I entered the room. I climbed up to my bunk and sat there. I wondered what the winner of the tournament won, if trainers and coaches were lying and cheating. The winner probably got rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and pearls. Maybe some platinum too. I got lost in my thoughts. Sooner then I was ready for it, it was time for my battle.

"Begin!" came the announcer's call.

"Go, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled, flinging her pokéball. The tall penguin pokémon entered the field. I fingered my pokéball, and then threw it.

"Go, Conkeldurr!" I shouted. The muscular pokémon slammed its concrete pillars on the ground.

"Start it off with surf!" Dawn commanded. A giant wave bore down on Conkeldurr. I had to think of something fast, or Conkeldurr would be swamped. Then it came to me.

"Conkeldurr, dig your pillars into the ground, then jump on top of them!" Conkeldurr slammed the concrete into the ground and leapt up. The surf attack went around the pillars, and not a drop landed on Conkeldurr.

"Nice job," N said through my earpiece, "Now it should kick in." Conkeldurr was suddenly wrapped in flames. I smiled at the confusion of Dawn and the spectators. That was my Conkeldurr's flame orb item, which would burn Conkeldurr and activate its guts ability.

"Use mach punch!" Conkeldurr zipped forward with the speed granted by mach punch and slammed its pillar into Empoleon's stomach, dealing a lot of damage.

"Now Empoleon, whirlwind!" Dawn commanded. Empoleon flapped its wings, blowing Conkeldurr into the wall of the stadium and then into the pokéball, which dealt damage and switched out my pokémon.

"That's a neat trick," N commented, "Whirlwind doesn't usually deal damage." I grunted and threw out my only other pokémon.

"Go, Talonflame!"

"Hydro pump!" The water struck Talonflame at point blank range. I couldn't even get in a move before I was down one pokémon. I tossed out Conkeldurr's pokéball, calling him out. "Steel wing!" Empoleon slammed its hardened wing onto Conkeldurr's head.

"Counter with drain punch!" Conkeldurr's punch knocked out Empoleon and recovered some of the health it had lost from its burn. Dawn readied her next pokéball and then threw it. Togekiss popped out.

"Crap," I said to N, "This is a huge disadvantage, but I could use the new move."

"You have to. It's our only choice now."

"Okay," I confirmed. "Catapult yourself up and use thunderpunch!" I commanded of Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr slammed its pillar into the ground and jumped up launching itself up. It flew above Togekiss and then came down on it with a sparking fist. Togekiss slammed into the ground, knocked out. I had won the second round.

Me and N ate dinner in silence, still wondering how that match had been so close. I kept replaying it in my head, stressing myself out further. I wondered who my next opponent was.

"N?"

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Um… Who's my next opponent?" He sighed.

"His name is Martin. He was with team Rocket both times, and is now a punk guy in Kalos. He got there after Flare, so you were lucky. He's incredibly violent. He wasn't a team admin because the boss was scared of him."

"Crap," I said, shaking my head, "I better make this match at least seem close, or it sounds like he might kill me. That's not something I want you to save me from again, N." But, come on. My fear was completely Justified, just like Cobalion. I smiled inwardly at the joke, but it didn't make me less nervous.

That night I couldn't even try to fall asleep due to Iris. She was completely hyper until eleven, and then I could stop hearing myself say, "…he might kill me." I didn't get a wink.

**LOL, here's a cliffhanger. Sorry, this one was a little shorter. I will be going on vacation, so there might not be anything for a week or two, but I will try my best. See you all soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
